Star Wars Order 65
by Skyrimfan
Summary: What if Obi Wan awaked in the past after being killed by Vader and discovered an Order that could save the Jedis.


Obi Wan wakes up looking around in shock a minute ago he was on the death star fighting Vader now he is in his room in the Jedi Temple. He got up from his bed and walked out of the room, he kept thinking in his mind it's not real but it was. Obi Wan noticed Mace Windu and Yoda chatting away and he turned away knowing that he had failed them, he froze when he saw Anakin Skywalker approaching smiling happily.

"Back away sith spawn I won't fall for your tricks!" Obi Wan yelled as he draw out his lightsaber.

"Master, what are you talking about?" Anakin asked backing away in shock.

"I will not betray what's left of the jedi!" Obi Wan snapped back ready to attack.

"What! The jedi are still here look!" Anakin replied in defense.

Obi Wan glanced around Anakin was right, a group of jedis have gathered to see what was happening. Obi Wan lowered his lightsaber looking down in embarassment, Anakin came forth and patted his back. Yoda and Mace Windu approached both with concerned looks on their face, this the first time they saw Obi Wan acting like this.

"Obi Wan are you alright?" Mace Windu asked worriedly.

"I...think so." Obi Wan replied still trying to figure out what is going on.

"Much to discuss we have." Yoda stated pointing his stick at Obi Wan and motioning him to follow.

Yoda led Obi Wan to his quarters and locked the door, Yoda closed his eyes as he tried to break Obi Wan's mental shields. Yoda opened his eyes in horror and stared at Obi Wan and he thought to himself this isn't the Obi Wan I know he looks more wiser.

"Sent back to the past it seems." Yoda said calmly.

"You knew all along?" Obi Wan asked curiously.

"It's the will of the force that you have returned but for what reason that I don't know." Yoda replied smiling weakly.

Obi Wan bowed and left Yoda's quarters and it dawned on him, wasn't there a 150 orders for the clone army but who has them. Obi Wan visited Padme and she told him that Bail Organa had all things related to the clones, he thanked her and rushed to Bail's office.

"Master Kenobi, what a pleasent surprise." Bail said as he welcomed Obi Wan.

"I need everything you know about the clone army." Obi Wan stated trying to look calm.

"Sure it's right here." Bail answered as he handed him a data pad.

Obi Wan glanced through the data pad and paused his eyes opened when he saw three orders that stands out from the rest. The first Order 65 when the senate decides that the Chancellor is not fit for duty all memebers of G.A.R are to respond by either arresting the Chancellor or kill him. The second one Order 66 when the time comes all members of the G.A.R will have to ensure the total enlimation of the jedi order. The last one Order 67 complete loyalty to Darth Vader.

Obi Wan thanked Bail and rushed out of the office, he immediately took his star fighter and landed at the base of the 212th legion. Commander Cody watched as Obi Wan's starfighter land, he rushed forward to greet the general.

"General, what brings you here?" Cody asked as he saluted.

"Gather your men we are going to arrest the Chancellor." Obi Wan replied.

Cody stood there stunned than nodded and barked out orders to Waxer and Boil to rally the boys, he turned to face Obi Wan who was controlling his tears. Cody walked forward and placed his hand on Obi Wan's shoulders calming him down, a few minutes later the men were ready.

The marching sounds of the 212th legion echoed the streets of Coruscant, Obi Wan was taking the lead marching at the head of the legion Cody at his side, his hood was raised and he thought was this how Anakin marched into the Jedi Temple. He smiled as he thought about it, the Senate building was in sight Obi Wan closed his eyes as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. The Senate guard captain approached him, without thinking Obi Wan ignited his blade and sliced the Captain's head off.

"Kill all who stand in your path." Obi Wan ordered.

Cody saluted and rushed in the building accompanied by hundreds of clone troopers, Obi Wan personally led a group of troopers into the building his lightsaber cutting down any Senate guards that stood in his way. He smiled to himself, revenge was sweet.

Back at the Jedi Temple, everyone was woken up by a youngling who shouted that the Senate building was burning. Anakin ran out of his room and went to the entrance of the Jedi Temple where everyone had gathered and were staring at the Senate building where a column of smoke was rising in the sky.

Bail Organa was worried when he saw the smoke rising, he landed his speeder at the main entrance of the Senate building and approached it but was stopped by Waxer and Boil.

"What's going on here?" Bail demanded.

"There's been a rebellion." Waxer answered.

"I need to speak to the Chancellor." Bail said as he walked in only to back down when Boil pointed his blaster.

"Sorry sir but you have to leave." Boil replied his blaster still raised.

"And so it is." Bail responded as he moved back.

When all of a sudden blaster shots were heard, Bail turned around to see a Mas Amedda and a Senate captain trying to escape. Bail reached for his blaster wanting to help them but drove away when he saw Waxer and Boil with a group of troopers returned fire, Mas Amedda was shot in his chest multiple times while the captain was shot in the head.

Bail drove his speeder to the Jedi Temple, a padawan approached him and asked him to follow as he led Bail to Anakin and Yoda.

"What brings you here Bail?" Anakin asked still staring at the Senate building.

"I...saw thousands of clone troopers attacking the Senate building." Bail replied his face looking grim.

"What! Whose troopers do they belong to?" Mace Windu said looking shocked.

"From the looks of the troopers their armor was yellow." Bail replied.

Anakin was stunned at hearing the reply, he turned to Rex who nodded confirming the answer.

"Chancellor Palpatine, by the Galatic Senate of the Republic you are under arrest!" Obi Wan stated pointing his lightsaber.

"It's treason then." Palpatine replied as he jumped in the air deflecting the clone troopers laser shots.

Obi Wan and Palpatine sabers hit each other sending sparks flying with each hit, the troopers not knowing what to do backed down as they watched in awe. Cody was not one for watching whenever his general was in danger he can't sit there and watch, he switched his blaster to stun mode and aimed. Cody's finger rested on the trigger as he breathe in slowly, he closed his eyes and fired. Cody opened his eyes and on the ground was Palpatine stunned, Obi Wan smiled at Cody who nodded his head in return.

"Now, let's bring this man to justice." Obi Wan said still smiling.

"Yes General!" Cody responded ordering two men to drag Palpatine away.

All eyes turned to a group of gunships as they land outside the Jedi Temple, the first gunship opened it's doors and Cody along with Obi Wan came out the other opened seconds later. All eyes opened in shock when they saw two clones dragging out Palpatine whose hands were restrained.

"Master Kenobi is this your doing?" Bail asked.

"Yes it was thanks to you I discovered an order that could change history." Obi Wan replied grinning, Cody stood there smiling happily.

"You are all traitors!" Palpatine screamed.

"Who is the traitor, I believe it's you Chancellor or should I say Sidious!" Cody replied as he slapped Palpatine in the face.

"Someone should have caught that on video." Anakin said laughing.

"I believe Master Windu just did." Obi Wan replied pointing at Mace Windu who was sprinting away.


End file.
